Revenge of the Mistletoe
by Artemussilvourfox
Summary: Sequel to the one-shot "There was Mistletoe". Actions from last year catch up to Ishizu as she returns once more to Domino during the Holiday Season. SetoxIshizu


Wow it's been a while since I submitted some work. Well although I'm late here's something for the Christmas season a sequel to the one-shot _There was Mistletoe_. Hope some of you enjoy this.

* * *

Revenge of the Mistletoe

Seto Kaiba watched from afar all evening while sipping away one red wine at a time. She had a reason to be here this time. It was the Domino Museum's Christmas party, only the esteemed socialites of the city came to the gathering. He was certain she had a hand in his invitation. She gave no inclination to her handiwork. Ishizu Ishtar kept a healthy distant from his corner and did not look his direction. Better for him, as creepy as it sounded Kaiba was staring at her and concluded she looked good tonight. She traded her white spaghetti strap from last year to a gold strapless, still simple, but the color was a nice change.

It seemed Ishizu would not approach him so he would have to make the first move. If he got up without the room spinning, but Kaiba needed the drunken stupor to mask the ridiculousness of his revenge. His plan was foolproof, he just needed to get over to her and have her alone for just a second.

"Kaiba," as if she heard the request Ishizu stood before him. The only thing he could make out of her features was the crease in her brow and her blue green eyes.

"Ishizu, finally decided I was worth your time?" Her response was confusion and inquiry as to what he meant. "Then why are you here?"

"To close up the museum when all the guests have left and they have…except for you." Seto looked around; the main lobby that was filled with partygoers was suddenly vacant. His gaze returned to her then back to his half drunk wine glass and finished the contents. "It's very late."

"I can tell." It was left to settle into awkward silence. Her upper frame bent forward which was giving him more than a pleasant view.

"May I escort you out?"

"…Sounds like you're kicking me out."

"I am."

This was his chance and completely switched the subject, "Where are the giant rocks?"

"…Excuse me?"

"The giant rocks you showed me."

"Those giant rocks are no longer here. They were returned home."

"Listen, be a good hostess and take me to the room."

She finally stood straight, crossing her arms, "If I do will you stop staring down my dress?"

"I'll pretend you said 'will you leave' for the second part." Then added, "And yes, if you want me gone so badly." Kaiba slowly eased himself from his seat and required a steady grip from Ishizu to remain balanced. Their arrangement appeared as a couple about to leave the party instead they headed deeper into the museum. "This isn't so bad now is it?" He happened to glance down, her image was fuzzy, but he could make out that her features were set in a stern grimace, staring straight ahead. "Why were you ignoring me, Ishizu?"

Blue green eyes met his', "Was I? I thought you'd prefer not to be bothered by my 'nonsense'."

"Why would I bother coming in the first place then?"

He saw the heat rush to her face. "You're drunk."

"And your point?"

"You do not know what you're saying." The door with the 'Do Not Enter' sign appeared in the dimly-lit museum. "There we are. Are you satisfied?"

Kaiba unhooked their arms and, opening the door, descended the steps that followed. "If I don't know what I'm saying does that mean I don't know what I'm doing either?" Ishizu frantically grabbed under his arm as he missed a step and stumbled.

"I suppose, since your request for the 'giant rocks' cannot be fulfilled." They safely reached the bottom and stood under the wide doorway.

"So you're saying that anything I do I can't be held accountable for because I'm drunk?"

"I would say for actions that in your right mind you would not commit then yes."

"Does that apply to you as well?"

Ishizu thought carefully, "Perhaps so…."

Kaiba smirked, "Well then…" he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her forward. His other hand gripped her wrist as she attempted to push him away.

She blushed profusely, fear in her eyes, "What are you?!" Before Ishizu could even blink Kaiba kissed her full on the lips.

Just as quickly he pulled back, he wore his signature smirk, "One unaccountable action for another right, Ishizu?" Then Kaiba left, all drunkenness from his frame had disappeared. Ishizu stood rooted to the spot in utter disbelief. Finally she released a thankful sigh. Her first assumption to why he wanted them in a secluded place was incorrect. The woman's next thought was the act that had occurred and its meaning. It was then she noticed a ladder perched near the doorway causing her eyes to travel upward and discover, to her surprise, a piece of greenery. It was mistletoe.

The sticky material that held it lost its viscosity and the Christmas icon loftily landed before her feet. Ishizu picked it up and hurried outside. Unfortunately she was not fast enough and Kaiba's limo sped away. She watched with the mistletoe squeezed against her chest. Ishizu opened her palm to observe the green for a second then let it fall to the ground. Turning around, she closed the museum doors while a smile and a faint blush donning her face.

Who would have thought this would be his way of getting back at her for last year? Ishizu was certain this wouldn't be the last time they met.


End file.
